Generally described, typical gaming consoles are hardware components designed to execute software commands, obtain inputs from one or more controllers, and generate output in the form of audio and video signals. Users generally play console gaming consoles having access to a physical gaming console and providing inputs via a gaming controller connected to the gaming console. For example, a gaming console may be associated with one or more gaming controllers that can be connected to the gaming console via a wired connection, a short range wireless connection or a combination thereof. Likewise, the outputs generated by the gaming console are generally limited to any output devices, such as television, speakers, audio equipment, connected to the gaming console.
In some embodiments, portions of the execution of the gaming software commands may be executed on a remote computing device. In these embodiments, a gaming server or similar component receives inputs from a physical gaming console via a network connection. The gaming server processes the input and generates gaming device outputs, which are transmitted via the network connection back to the physical gaming console. As in the local embodiment described above, the physical gaming console receives inputs from game controllers connected locally to the physical gaming console. Likewise, the outputs generated by the gaming server are processed and transmitted through the physical gaming console to any output devices in communication with the physical gaming console.